Wild Ride
by SquareShapedTriangle
Summary: The oldest cheerleaders pass down a school tradition


**Wild Ride**

It was early in the morning when Daisy paused to take a look at the near empty school hallways. Abbey had broken up with her the day before and things just didn't feel the same. Daisy knew nothing specifically had changed, but somehow nothing felt like it used to since the break up. Like a zombie, Daisy sauntered through the halls, walking to nowhere in particular. Her mom always brought her to school extra early before she went off to work. This meant Daisy usually had half an hour or more to waste at school. Normally, she'd go to the school library with Abbey and study, but she couldn't risk running into him now. Daisy wandered through the halls, thinking about talking to her friends. She couldn't talk to Paulo: he had been avoiding her for a while now. She couldn't talk to Lucy: she just came back and there was too much to catch up to before she could justify bothering Lucy with her stupid problems. She couldn't talk to Mike: he knew she still had feelings for him and it would look like she was trying to get him as a rebound. The only people she could think of to talk to now were Jess and Rachel.

A few days earlier, Daisy had overheard the two seniors talking about something secret they were setting up after school, but she couldn't hear any details. She assumed right now the girls would be busy enough with whatever activity they had planned and concluded that they didn't have any time for her either. Daisy sighed and turned another corner. Maybe she deserved the loneliness of the empty school. Maybe it was God's way of punishing her for pushing away all of her friends. Maybe…

"Daisy! Heeeeeey!" an excited voice yelled from behind. Daisy turned around. Behind her were Jess and Rachel. Jess was carrying what seemed like a heavy box and the other girl carried a plastic bag. Daisy couldn't make out what was in it. "Good morning!" Daisy said back, faking excitement, "What's up? What are you holding there?"

Jess and Rachel snickered. "Nothing," Rachel said mischievously. Daisy tilted her head. What were they hiding? "Hey, you're still coming to cheerleading meeting after school right?" Jess asked. "Oh," Daisy said, having forgotten all about the meeting they had planned after school; the recent drama had distracted her from cheerleading. She didn't really feel like cheering, but she couldn't turn down her friends. "Yeah, sure!" she said. Rachel pulled on Jess's arm, urging her to move on. "Anyway, we gotta hurry, we can't really be seen with this stuff in school. See ya later, girl!" Rachel yelled across the hallways as the duo quickly walked around a corner.

Once again, Daisy was alone in the hallway. She wondered if her friends were mad at her and had decided not to invite her to whatever it was they were doing. She didn't blame them; why would they even want to be friends with a fat nerd like her anyway.

Daisy walked around aimlessly until classes started. She and Abbey shared almost every class so trying to avoid contact was almost impossible. There had been a few awkward stares, looks, and almost a conversation, but Daisy managed to keep as little contact between her and her brand new ex as possible.

During the breaks, Abbey seemed to have found a new friend group; he was hanging out with Jasmine. Daisy figured he was joining her because sitting at the regular table would generate all kinds of drama from Daisy and Paulo, ruining everyone's day. Daisy considered doing the same, but she had no alternate friend group now that Jess and Rachel's friends had joined the table. She knew she should be happy that all of her friends got along so well, but the feeling of loneliness was hard to ignore. Daisy avoided sitting down with her friends, making up an excuse when Mike asked her where she was going. She just sat outside, alone, thinking about what had happened.

After a lonely lunch, the rest of the day seemed to pass faster. Daisy didn't run into Abbey as much and all the thinking she had done managed to help her start getting past some of the heartbreak she felt. Daisy looked at the clock while her English teacher was blabbering about poetry. Only five minutes left. Only five minutes until Daisy could hang out with Jess, Rachel, and the other cheerleaders. Granted, she didn't have much in common with some of them, like Katie and Stacy, but it would give her an hour of uninterrupted, drama-free fun. She really needed this. Especially today.

After the bell rang, Daisy sped to her locker and dumped her books. Quickly she picked up her cheerleading outfit from her locker and dashed towards the school gym. She couldn't wait to get exercising. Upon arriving at the changing rooms, Daisy noticed a piece of paper on the door. She didn't take any time to read it and quickly slipped into the slightly risqué outfit the school had provided her with. Daisy looked around; nobody else seemed to have joined her. She took a look into the school gymnasium; nobody was around there either. Puzzled, Daisy walked back to the note that stuck to the door of the changing room.

" _CHEERLEADING PRACTICE CANCELLED  
To prepare our more senior students for the responsibilities they need to take next year, cheerleading practice has been cancelled today. All __j_ _unior_ _cheerleaders_ _, please join us at room_ _1B02_ _._ "

Disappointed, Daisy sighed. Right. That was today. She was reminded about it this morning as well. It couldn't be helped. Daisy set off to room 1B02.

Room 1B02 was located in an extra building that was technically part of the school, but rarely used. It was a small, mostly wooden, one story building with maybe five or six rooms. It had few windows and was placed beneath the treeline behind the school, making it smell of rotting wood all the time. Because of its size and location, students generally referred to it as "the shack". The school had built it to house some extra classes in case the school ran out of space. Whoever decided to build it was optimistic; the school had more than enough room and The Shack was never used for normal classes. It was perfect for housing meetings and extracurricular activities though. For example, Daisy once overheard Stacy (of all people), saying the school Dungeons and Dragons club tended to meet there.

In a less excited pace, Daisy set off to the building. She decided to keep on her cheerleading outfit; taking it off and putting it back in her locker would be too much effort and she was already running late.

After a short jog, the cheerleader arrived at her destination. She ran through the narrow hallway and without knocking she burst into room 1B02. She took a quick look around. She was at the right place alright; Jess, Rachel and Stacy were chatting next to the door before she rudely interrupted them.

"I uh, I'm here!" Daisy awkwardly said, trying to avoid forming an awkward silence. "Yes. Yes you are," Jess said, "Did you bring Katie with you?" Daisy looked behind her into the hallway. "No, I didn't see her on my way here. Didn't she show up?" she answered, pensively thinking if she'd seen Katie around somewhere since classes had ended. "That bitch!" Rachel yelled, "She must be off to watch that stupid movie she's been going on and on about!" Jess sighed. "Ugh, you're probably right. Well, I guess we don't need to wait for her then, do we?" Rachel nodded. "Let's begin," she said, grinning, as she closed the door behind Daisy.

"Take a seat," Jess said, gesturing Stacy and Daisy to sit down. In the middle of the room some chairs were positioned around a large shape, surrounded by several hard other to distinguish shapes, all covered by a large white tablecloth. The only thing Daisy could make out was a power cord running from underneath the cloth to a plug in the wall. Daisy and Stacy took a seat on the chairs surrounding the strange objects, wondering what this was all about.

"As you probably know," Rachel began, "Jessica and I will be graduating from Roseville High this year. This means that at some point, we will have to leave our beloved cheerleading club in the hands of you, next year's seniors. Before that, we must know if you are worthy to take our place." Daisy and Stacy looked at each other, confused. "Someone who doesn't show up at mandatory meetings for example," Jess interjected, "cannot be considered capable. But showing up isn't everything."

"That's right," Rachel said, "Cheerleading is all about physical endurance, control over your body, and most of all, fun. And just like the two of us were tested last year, it is now your turn to take part in the traditional test. So, without further ado..." Rachel and Jess grabbed the piece of cloth covering the table. "We present to you, the grand secret of the Roseville High cheerleaders, the oldest object our club owns: the Ancient Vice!" Rachel said, pulling the cloth away from the secrets hidden beneath.

Even with the cloth removed, Daisy still had a hard time figuring out what was laid out in front of her. The large object in the middle, where the power cord originated from, looked like a saddle with a round top, somewhat shaped like a treasure chest. It was covered in black leather and on top there was a small piece of rubber. Similar rubber shapes were put on display around the machine. Apart from the power cord, a second cord came out of the chest, leading up to a remote control. Besides the machine and its extras, the seniors had put down a small collection of bottles and towels. Daisy had no idea what she was looking at. She kept looking around, curiously trying to find out what the mysterious machine in front of her was.

Besides her, Stacy had realised what the intention of this strange machine was. Her cheeks started to glow a bright red as she started to think about what this "test" could all be about. She had seen one of the rubber pieces that was shaped like something she had recently gained some experience with when she proved to Katie that she wasn't some big fat nerd. Simply put, the piece of rubber looked like a big rubber dick.

Daisy had not seen the object, or rather, in her innocence, she had not immediately recognised the shape. "I think Stacy gets it," Rachel snickered. Daisy looked up to Stacy, only now realising the embarrassment visible in the face of the girl next to her. "I think we need to give a little explanation first," Jess said, "Alright cadets, eyes forward! Rachel and I will demonstrate what you will need to do to prove your worth!"

Jess began explaining what they needed to do to pass the test. "First of all: you need to take off any underwear you might be wearing." In front of the two spectators, Rachel did as Jess said and her underpants slid to the floor, still wearing the cheerleader skirt. Daisy blushed; she hadn't expected anyone to start stripping right in front of her. "Step one: choose an attachment," Jess said. Rachel bent down and picked a peculiarly shaped piece of rubber from the ground. "Good choice," Jess said to Rachel, who smiled and put the attachment on the device. "Step two, take place on this little device of ours," Jess said. Rachel kneeled down onto the machine, one leg on either side of the rounded top part, the rubber thing on top between her thighs. "Step four: take the Roseville High banner," Jess said, handing Rachel a banner of the Wild Boars, their high school sports team, on a wooden pole. "Now, the goal here is to spell out the full name of the sports team without dropping the banner," Jess went on. "If you drop the banner, you need to start all over, so keep it together!"

"That doesn't seem hard," Daisy sputtered. "Oh, I assure you, it can be harder than it looks," Rachel said with a devious smile, "our little friend here can be... quite a challenge..." Daisy doubted that. She could carry an entire person above her head; what kind of machine that small would challenge her? "It's not some kind of electro shock device, is it?" Daisy asked suspiciously. "Ha, no. It's called a Sybian," Jess said, "it doesn't shock you in any way. Here, let me show you what it does," Jess continued as she grabbed the remote from the floor. "Ready?" she asked Rachel, who had wrapper her legs around the black saddle. "Let's go!" she said excitedly, grabbing the banner pole with both of her hands.

Jess turned the machine on and started playing with the dials on the remote. A rumbling sound emanated from the machine as it started moving. Suddenly, Daisy realised the purpose of the machine. Rachel's face started turning red, her friendly smile widening as the machine stimulated her privates. She let go of the banner with one of her hands and punched the air above her head. "Give me a W!" she cheered, her voice slightly trembling because of the machine's motions. Jess looked at Daisy and Stacy, who were now frozen on their seats. She grinned as she slightly turned up the machine. "Give me a-an I!" Rachel yelled she started breathing more heavily. Rachel was now holding the banner with one hand and put the other hand in front of her, on the saddle, to support her weight. "Give me aaahn L!" Rachel went on, her face now red as a tomato. Jess twiddled with the controls some more and the whizzing intensified. Rachel's breathing had turned into panting as the dog tried to contain herself during her ride. "G-give me t-the D!" Rachel said. Jess chuckled. Daisy and Stacy were less in the mood for jokes. "Here you go," Jess said, turning up the power more.

Rachel gasped as the machine beneath treated her privates with renewed vigour. "Give me a B!" she said, pulling the banner towards her body. Drops of sweat started to form on Rachel's body as it reacted to the machine. "G-give… give me an o-ooh!" Rachel said, squinting her eyes, trying to keep her voice in check. Jess wasn't going to go easy on her; she knew Rachel had done this tons of times and she wanted to give her friend a real challenge. Slowly but steadily, she turned the settings all the way up. Rachel didn't say much, her eyes still closed, her right hand clawing into the pole carrying the all-important school banner, her left hand digging into the leather seat. "Give", she panted, "give me," her sentence was interrupted by a short, soft moan. "Give… give me an R!" she yelled, her voice trembling both from excitement en the machine's intensive movements. Rachel started moving her body, rubbing her crotch along the rubber. "Hmmm," she moaned, turning her head towards the ground. Rachel was almost done, but Jess had also just put the device at maximum power.

There was no way she would subject their new recruits to something this intense of course, but she wanted to see if Rachel could do it at full power. "G-give.. give me a-aaahn," the trembling dog tried. "Give… give… give me an S!" she yelled loudly. Drops of sweat were running along her soft fur and small tears of pleasure were streaming from her eyes. "WILD BOARS!" she and Jess yelled in unison, Rachel obviously more excited than Jess.

"And that's it," Jess said to the girls still watching, "that's the test. Of course, we'll go easy on you two, since this is your first time." Meanwhile, Rachel was still sitting on the machine, seeking relief. She humped her body back and forth, trying to absorb more of the pleasure. Her right hand let go of the banner and groped her tit. "So, while Rachel finishes up, what do you guys think? Are you ready?"

Daisy and Stacy were still somewhat distracted from the panting, moaning girl besides Jess. "Well?" Jess asked impatiently. Daisy shook herself free from her trance. "I-I," she said timidly, "I never… you know…" she said, not finding the words she was looking for.

Jess started to try to convince Daisy she could do it, but was rudely interrupted by Rachel. The cheerleader behind her moaned like never before and her body shook uncontrollably. Hot patches of sweat formed on her skimpy cheerleading outfit. For several seconds, everyone in the room was back to looking at Rachel, who had given in to the pleasure the device gave her, as she rode her orgasm. After she was done, Rachel let herself drop to the side, laying on her back, regaining her breath. Jess turned off the machine and the whirring stopped, leaving the room silent except for the panting of the spent girl on the floor.

"Well then," Jess continued as she grabbed a towel and some soap from the bottles and cleaned the saddle for the next customer, "who's next?". Daisy blushed, her face almost redder than Rachel's. She couldn't say a word. "I'll do it," Stacy said. Her voice indicated she wasn't as confident as she tried to seem. "Cute," Jess said, "come on over and pick one of our many amazing attachments."

Quickly, Stacy reached down and grabbed a phallic piece of silicon. "Ah I see, that's a common favourite," Jess said, taking the dong from Stacy's hand and securing it to the platform. "We've got some lube if you want," Rachel said from the ground, pointing towards the array of bottles. "I-I t-think I'm f-fine," Stacy said, blushing wildly.

Without hesitation, Stacy placed herself on top of the leather saddle. Sliding her panties to the side with one hand, grabbing the phallus with the other, Stacy guided the artificial dick into her lower parts. Stacy huffed as she slowly lowered herself, sliding the entirety of the fake manhood inside her. She grabbed the banner with both hands and sat up, anticipating her challenge.

"Daisy, why don't you come here and hold her steady," Rachel said, "we wouldn't want Stacy to fall, would we?" Uncomfortable, Daisy stood up and walked to the trio in the middle of the room. Jess took Daisy by her shoulder and guided her towards Stacy, sitting her down right in front of the girl, who was trembling in apprehension. Daisy put her hands on Stacy's shoulders and looked around to Jess. "L-like this?" she asked. "That's perfect!" Jess answered. Daisy looked back at Stacy, who looked at her. The uncertainty and unfamiliarity was visible their eyes. Daisy knew she could trust the three girls in the room. Yet still she felt some kind of uneasiness. "My turn! Yoink!" Rachel said as she stood up, grabbed the controls from Jess's hands and sat down. "You ready Stacy?"

Stacy closed her eyes and nodded. She put her weight on Daisy's arms and grabbed the banner with both hands. "Ready," she said, sounding more convinced than she actually was. "Alright, here we go!" she said. The two seniors sat down where Daisy and Stacy had just say; it was their turn to watch. Rachel flipped a switch and a soft murmur came from the machine. Daisy could already feel the vibrations being sent deep into Stacy's body. Stacy's breathing got more rapid. She took a last look around and said "Give me a W!", raising the banner into the air. "W!" Rachel responded. Daisy watched Stacy as the machine kicked into gear. "Oooh," Stacy moaned softly, almost inaudibly. After adjusting herself to the new impulses, Stacy powered through. "Give me an I!" she continued, followed by Jess and Rachel yelling "I!" Rachel gave the machine some more power and Stacy took another few seconds to settle, softly gasping for air as she settled. "G-give me an L!" she yelled, audibly having a harder time keeping it together. "L!" the spectators said, slightly bumping the intensity some more. Daisy could feel Stacy's body getting hotter while she held her up. "G-give me a-ah D!" she said and the seniors responded.

Daisy watched as Stacy's chest went up and down quickly, as if she had been running. She reckoned the experience must be quite intense for her body to react this badly. Daisy wouldn't know; she had never seen, let alone used, any sex toys. She had… experimented with rubbing herself, but although she knew it was natural and there was nothing wrong with it, somehow it never felt right to her; she always felt like she needed to share such an experience with her boyfriend. Not that that was very relevant now...

"Give me a B!" Stacy yelled, interrupting Daisy's train of thought. "B!" the girls in the background responded. Suddenly, Daisy felt the vibrations in Stacy's shoulders increase quite intensely. Rachel must've pushed up the intensity some more now that Stacy was past the halfway point. Stacy still had her eyes closed and was breathing through her mouth, her breath not entirety regular. Like with Rachel, small droplets of sweat had started to appear all over her body. In response to this new level of stimulation, the muscles in Stacy's arm started contracting randomly, sending a slight jolt to Daisy's arms as Stacy twitched. "Don't you think this is a bit much for her?" Jess whispered to Rachel. "Pfft, she's fine," Rachel whispered back. "You go girl!" she said loudly.

Stacy responded well to this encouragement. With renewed vigour, she raised the banner again. "Give me an O" she yelled. Daisy noticed Stacy's arms had started trembling and she felt Stacy rely on her more and more to stay upright; the saddle was starting to become a challenge. Stacy rocked back and forth for a second. Daisy softly squeezed her shoulders, making Stacy's look into her eyes. "Don't worry, I've got you," she said. Stacy smiled and nodded. "Give me annn A!" she yelled, continuing her task. "A!" Rachel and Jess said in unison. Rachel turned up the machine some more. Stacy's quick breaths turned into gasps, yet still she kept her posture. "Give me an R!" she said, a slight smirk of victory appearing on her face. Her body was covered in trails of sweat and her eyes were watering with excitement, but Stacy was almost done. "R!" Jess and Rachel said, clapping. One last time, Rachel cranked up the machine. It was at two-thirds strength now. No matter how strong Stacy looked before, Daisy saw her defences break down right in front of her. Stacy's smirk was gone and the girl was now biting her lip. "Mhhmm," Stacy moaned as her body twitched. Daisy felt Stacy's full weight now resting on her hands as Stacy used all of her remaining strength to hold the banner. "G-give mhmm" she tried, hardly being able to speak through her panting. "Yes?" Jess asked teasingly. Stacy closed her eyes again, focussing as hard as she could. "Give me… g-give mmmhe… give me" she stammered, her voice starting to break because of the tremors and the pleasure being sent through her body. It seemed like her defences weren't quite as strong as they seemed before. "Give me an S!" she yelled.

"WILD BOARS! WHOO!" Jess, Rachel and Daisy yelled. "Well done! Here, have a treat," Rachel said, sticking out her tongue and turning up the machine even more. The inexperienced girl wasn't ready for the next level of intensity. She dropped the banner and let herself go. Her moans increased in speed and intensity until her breath stuck in her throat. Without warning, Stacy dove forward, wrapped her arms around Daisy and put her mouth on Daisy's. Daisy's eyes shot wide open as Stacy rode her orgasm to an end, their lips still touching. Rachel turned off the machine after her high-pitched moans had faded. Stacy opened her eyes, staring right into Daisy's surprised pupils. "Eep!" she squealed, pushing herself away and removing herself from the device. Still gasping for air, she fell on her back. "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't- I couldn't-" she sputtered, not sure what had just happened.

"Don't worry about it girl," Rachel said, "this kind of stuff happens. It doesn't mean anything! It's all in good fun! You okay Daisy?" Daisy looked at Rachel, still flustered by the sudden expression of passion. "Y-yeah, it's fine," she said softly. Jess and Daisy helped Stacy up while Rachel took the used attachment and put it in a bag labelled "dirty laundry". Stacy talked to Daisy for a while, making sure Daisy didn't get the wrong idea. The group had a short laugh about the embarrassed girl.

Rachel looked at Daisy and asked her the question Daisy had been fearing. "Made your choice yet?" she asked, gesturing towards the selection of unused attachments stalled on the floor. In an instant, Daisy's face turned red. No, she had not made her choice yet. She wasn't really sure how to even make a choice. She didn't want to put anything deep inside her; she was saving that for someone special. "T-that one," she said, pointing in the general direction of a bunch of attachments without a dildo on top. "Interesting choice," Jess said with a grin, taking one of the pieces of rubber and installing it on the hellish device.

Daisy was nervous. Not because she didn't want to go through with this; just because she had no clue what to expect. Shaking already, she stood up and took off her panties. She now noticed the wetness that had been growing between her legs; it left a small stain on her underwear. Not large enough for anyone else to notice, but large enough to bother her.

"Don't worry Daisy, you'll do fine! There's nothing to be afraid of!" Rachel said, grabbed her arm and pulling her towards the seat prepared especially for her. Stacy sat down in front of the device already, ready to support Daisy as she had done for her. Slowly Daisy lowered herself onto the ribbed piece of rubber. Just before making contact, she paused for a second. She took a deep breath and felt her privates come into contact with the fake flesh. Her legs wrapped tightly around the soft leather of the saddle. The friction between her moistness and the ribs felt tingly. Having settled, she looked around. Jess handed her the pole of the banner and Stacy sat down in front of her and took her by her shoulders. "Ready?" Rachel asked. Daisy nodded. She didn't feel ready, but it was now or never.

Jess grabbed the controls, turned the dials back to zero and turned the machine on. Daisy closed her eyes in anticipation of what would happen next. Beneath her, the machine rumbled to life. A soft tingling sensation grew between her legs, unlike anything she had ever experienced before. She gasped, but then she realised the feeling wasn't as intense as she expected it to be. The vibrations between her legs made her feel giddy, but that was about it. She looked around, not sure if she was doing it right. The three girls around her looked back at her, wondering if she was okay. Daisy felt safe. She was ready.

"Give me a W!" she said cautiously. "W!" the three girls around her echoed. The rumbling between her legs increased; Daisy realised it was Jess's doing. The giddiness grew more intense. Daisy could feel her breath being affected. It felt… wonderful. "Give me an I!" she continued. She felt confident she could do this. "I!" her audience repeated. Again, the trembling against her most private parts increased. A sense of heat spread from her in between her thighs to her abdomen; she could clearly feel the effect the machine was having on her body now.

Never had her experimentation made her reach these levels of pleasure. She wondered if she even could make her feel like this on her own. One thing was for sure: after today, she sure was going to try. Between her soft gasps, she continued with the task at hand; she wanted to see what this machine was capable of.

"Give me an L!" she said, raising the banner high into the air. "L!" her friends said after her. Jess turned up the machine some more. The heat spreading through Daisy's body started pulsating, every muscle in her body tensing with every jolt of excitement. "Eep," she squeaked, not expecting her body to respond this intensely. The girls around her couldn't help but snicker. "Sorry," Rachel said after Daisy gave her an angry look. Daisy looked back down at the ground and took a moment to get used to this sensation. The slight wetness had grown to such an extent that she could feel the moisture spread to the inside of her thighs. "G-give me a d-D!" Daisy said.

The next level of intensity proved more of a problem for Daisy. The heat had spread through the entirety of her body and the pulsating pleasure turned her periodic gasps into soft moans. She felt embarrassed that her friends saw her like this; she was too self-conscious to realise she had just witnessed her friends in the exact same state. Daisy decided that her best option was to just get this done, speeding through. "G-give m-me a b-B!" she yelled. She tried to raise the banner, but her twitching arms weren't responding well to her commands. "B!" everyone around her said. Daisy was glad her friends encouraged her like this. She smiled and closed her eyes as Jess turned the knob to the next setting.

She felt Stacy's fingers grab her shoulder tightly. "I've got you, Daisy" she heard Stacy whisper. Daisy was glad Stacy was here for her too. But she wasn't about to give in just yet though. Daisy slammed her legs shut, the wood underneath the leather creaking in response to the sudden power applied. Using her incredible strength she sat herself right up. Triumphantly she opened her eyes and smiled. Waves of pleasure rolled through her body, causing her extremities to twitch and tremble, but she kept her body under control. "G-g-give me annngh O!" she said, using whatever strength she had in her arms to raise the banner again. "O!"

Daisy felt the pleasure increase once more. "Whoo! Go Daisy go!" Rachel cheered from the sidelines. Still, Daisy's strength kept her from collapsing. She really was more powerful than she thought. She never thought she had it in her to withstand this kind of punishment. Sweating like crazy, her cheerleading outfit started to stick to her fur. Her panting and moaning sped up, but she had another trick up her sleeve. Daisy wasn't afraid to call herself somewhat of a nerd; she had always been very book-smart. To keep herself distracted from the ravaging of the Ancient Vice, she started solving small Maths problems. It wasn't long before this started working for her; she could feel her body growing less tense. "G-give mhm-me an A!" she said, trying to keep her mind from going blank.

Meanwhile, Jess was flabbergasted at how much Daisy was able to handle. Originally, she intended to go easy on her, but the lower settings barely seemed to affect Daisy. She had to increase the intensity more and more. Right now, the dial was already set to the same level Stacy had finished at and Daisy still had two letters to go. To make things worse for Jess, Daisy had picked Jess's favourite toy. She was both incredibly impressed and slightly jealous. For a split second she fantasized about how good Daisy must be in the sack with the right kind of training. Jess shook her head; she knew Daisy wasn't into girls. Jess looked down at the controls and decided to see how Daisy would fare. "Hmm," she said as she turned up the machine all the way up.

Daisy was surprised by a sudden, intense flash of pleasure shooting through her body. Her body rocked back and forth for a second as she tried to master the machine she was riding, to no avail. She fell onto Stacy's shoulders and let out a deep moan, her fingers digging into the pole she was still holding. For a few seconds she wasn't able to gain her breath; wildly gasping for air between her moans she just took the intense rumbling from beneath her. She tried to use her Maths trick again but it didn't work; she could feel her mind going blank with pleasure. She felt like she couldn't hold out for much longer; like her body was about to break. "Ggghgive me 'n R!" Daisy yelled out, desperately holding on the banner like her life depended on it.

Jess was pleased by her reaction; Rachel and Stacy were just surprised. It wasn't like Jess wanted Daisy to fail; right now, she just wanted to see if Daisy could hold out. Rachel prodded Jess to just put up the intensity again. Jess poked her back and showed Rachel that the dial had already been turned up as far as it could go. With wide eyes Rachel looked at Jess, then at Daisy, then back at Jess. "Daamn," Rachel said softly, careful to make only Jess hear, "she's a trooper." Jess nodded.

Daisy knew she had one more letter to go, but her mind was racing, unable to focus on anything. She had a hard time remembering what she was spelling. Wild… wild… wild something… Another wave of pleasure broke through her defences and her entire cramped up. Boars! Wild boars! For a moment Daisy felt like the should wait for the intensity to go up again, but she didn't care any more. "Give," she panted, "give… give me..." Daisy gathered all her strength. This was it. This had to be it. "Give me… give me an S!" she exclaimed loud enough for the entire building to hear. "Wiiiild boooaaars!" the other exclaimed. Daisy smiled. She was done.

Daisy stopped holding back. The waves of pleasure crashed through her strong body. Her entire body shook and twitched. She felt something grow deep inside her; it wasn't long until this sensation had enveloped her entire body. Pure ecstasy washed over her as her boy resonated with the rumbling machine between her legs. Stacy had a hard time holding Daisy's body upright; she wasn't as strong as Daisy. Daisy didn't notice. Her mouth dropped open and a combination of moans, gasps, groans and cries left her body as she rode the waves of sensation her body sent her through.

After what seemed like an eternity, her body stopped convulsing. She felt a kind of numbness. Slowly she rose up, taking a look around. Her friends cheered, proud her friend was able to withstand the ordeal without even having trained for it. They helped her up and sat her down. Daisy felt like she had just wet herself; the insides of her legs were coated in her sexual fluids and the room was filled with a scent she had never smelled before. Rachel and Jess let the juniors rest for a while as they cleaned up. The towels came into good us as Daisy had left quite the mess; not that they blamed her for that. After gathering the supplies and locking them somewhere safe, where nobody would find them, and stuffing the dirty attachments into a plastic bag for cleaning at home, Jess and Rachel joined the two others. Daisy and Stacy were idly chatting, both a little hoarse.

"Now," Rachel said, "you two sure have proven yourself. Katie on the other hand… well, let's just say there's two cheerleaders that deserve to be treated on some nice, refreshing ice cream, and Katie isn't one of them." Daisy and Stacy stood up and the four of them set off for ice cream. They left some windows open to let the peculiar smell waft away. With a click, the door closed behind them, ending the official cheerleader's meeting, the junior well-prepared for when the seniors would leave.


End file.
